Around the Love in 80 Days
by D'yeux
Summary: Sarah is in her early twenties works for National Geographic. She is ready to go to her latest assignment. Meanwhile Jareth's son is falling for Sarah. Jareth is trying win the woman back by all means. This get Sarah and her friends in trouble.


**Disclaimer I do not own anything or any original characters. **

**Chapter 1 Assignment**

Sarah Williams was an aspiring journalist. She was part of National Geographic team. Her job was to travel around the world and to interview local people. This morning Sara's boss called her into the office. Sarah liked Janice she was so down to earth.

"Sarah, did you hear about 80-days project?" she asked looking a bit nervous. Sarah nodded. "Would you like to participate in this?" Janice became more enthusiastic.

"I would love to do it. I love the idea to recreate original travel of Phileas Fogg, but the person has to do an interview with local, take a picture and get a stamp." Sarah looked happy knowing that she was the one to be offered that opportunity.

"That's correct; you'll start in London with descendants of Mr. Fogg and Monsieur Passepartout, you know who they are." Sarah nodded.

She was out of her office by two o'clock. There were so many things-to be done. She called her family to schedule lunch. Everyone was excited for her. After lunch they all went to her apartment.

"Sarah, honey you should get yourself a nice man who would love you. It worries us that you had been single for three years now." Karen shared here concerns. Sarah smiled and mumbled that she cannot find someone who would be good enough for her.

Sarah Williams blocked out memories of Labyrinth, she did not remember anyone no more. Hoggle and others (except Jareth) would drop by but then their visits stopped suddenly. There was one thing that Sarah could not get. How Toby was able to tell what others feel and sometimes even read their minds, but she did not have time for that not now anyway.

"Sarah, do you need this book?" Toby interrupted his sister's thoughts.

"No, Tobs you can have it", she said reluctantly.

"Do you remember Labyrinth, the adventure and Jareth?" he looked at her.

"No, and please stop telling me that fib, it was your imagination", Sarah went to the living room.

Toby sat down on her bad. He knew she would not mind. Suddenly he heard rustling noise in plants on a window ledge. A little blue worm appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, young man. The help is on its way for your sister", the worm said disappearing suddenly. Toby shook off his head.

"I'm getting tired" he went to kitchen.

_In a castle beyond the Goblin City, the king was thinking. Jareth raised his head when he saw two young people entering the throne room. Jareth knew that one day he would have to face his own two children and today was the day. _

"_How dare you to bring disturbance into my life." he growled._

"_Father we are very displeased with your negligence", said the young man._

"_You forgot about us, you had sent us away and now we are back", the girl continued, "I cannot believe you forfeit our heredity. Moreover, you are in love with that girl who is old enough to be my sister."_

"_Polonius and Gwendolyn, you were too far away from me since your mother died. You both made a choice to be raised by your grandmother. Now you are trying to gain your inheritance back. You forfeit the right many years ago when you said no. As for girl her name is Sarah and don't you dare to speak of here in such manner", Jareth glared at his children. _

"_Well father, I like her too. She is amazing and I am going to travel with her around the world", Polonius informed Jareth._

"_I am going to help my brother." Gwendolyn said _

_Both twins disappeared in a cloud of glitter. _

_Jareth looked at the crystal, he was not afraid of anyone from Aboveground. He knew too well that Sarah remembered him subconsciously. But now she had to face his son. Goblin King was in a rivalry with his own son for a woman whom he loved. But, he was ready to fight. Goblin King got off the throne and appeared in a tiny room on top of the tower. He looked at the portrait; Queen Amelia looked young and beautiful. There was no doubt about the similarities between her and Sarah. _

"_Amy, if you are watching me from above. You should know that I'll never forget you, but it is time to move on. Jareth shut the door behind while leaving the room. He was ashamed for his son and yet Goblin King was prepared to compete for his love. _


End file.
